sailoffoolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Merman Savate
|image = Mermaid Savate.jpg |image2 = |image_width = 300px |h1 = Information |t11 = Meaning |i11 = Merman Hard-Style |t12 = Users |i12 = ??? |t13 = Focus |i13 = Merman Specific Combat, Water Manipulation }} is a Hard Style martial which is to Merman Combat what Fishman Jujutsu is to Fishman Karate. Though it should be noted that the differences between Merman Savate and Merman Combat are far more extreme than the differences between Fishman Karate and Fishman Jujutsu. ''Overview Much like how Fishman Karate is a style which focuses on the inherent advantages of the fishman form and leverages these into the style and raises them in turn by use of the style Merman Savate is a style created for and which makes use of the merman's strengths. Additionally like Fishman Karate, Fishman Jujutsu and Merman Combat, Merman Savate also makes use water manipulation to a great extent. Training Merman Savate is practiced and taught only in '''Merman Savate Dojo', a lesser known Dojo located in Fishman Island. Its method of practice isn't considerably different from most martial arts and doesn't involve special diets or anything, the only odd thing is the focus on training the vocal chords to generate very loud sounds continuously or suddenly. ''Principles It is a style which focuses on the use of the Merman anatomy to its fullest and as such it focuses on these 3 aspects: The tail, its flexibility, the ability to communicate with fishes and the swimming speed of merman. Merman Savate is a much more rigid and unchanging style than Fishman Karate since Merman anatomy is much more constant than Fishman anatomy, as such it doesn't have many special moves which make use of specific unique traits of individuals and instead this aspect is left up to the users of the style to invent and make the style their own. 'Use by Other Species' While it is possible for any species to replicate the principles of Merman Savate it will be less effective and possibly even impossible for some races. Techniques '''Danse' (French: Underwater Dance) - A technique which shares principles with both Geppou and Soru but which relies on "kicking off" water with swimming movements. When performed properly users will find themselves able to move incredibly fast with a control and velocity which is unrivaled in any other martial arts. If this technique is performed outside of water it works perfectly fine by abusing fluid dynamics which behave similarly with liquids and gases. This technique is the most core of the style and by itself is worth of being considered a martial arts. *'Danse, Tour du Monde Sous-Marin' (French: Tour of the Underwater World) - A technique where the user will use Danse as a means to circle the opponent while dragging the water with them in a rapid fashion so as to generate a whirlpool or whirlwhil depending on the medium as a way to incapacitate the enemy with either nausea or powerful g-forces. Chanson (French: Siren Song) - A technique which shares principles which relies on the mermaid's ability to generate a sound which no creature other than fishes can hear. The user will generate a loud sound while fighting, loud enough to cause damage, but because it is in a frequency which only fish and merman understands the opponents will be blissfully aware why they are taking damage if they notice at all. *'Chanson, La Opera-tion'. (French: The Opera/The Operation) - A technique where the user will direct the sound by manipulating the fluid of the medium into a specific section of the body to incapacitate it faster than the normal version of the technique which affects the whole body simultaneously. Vint (French: Wine Wind) - A technique which shares principles with the martial arts of Sayatoryu and Kanrai, it consists of leveraging the large amount of muscle and the flexibility of a merman's tail into a whipping motion which generates a great turbulence in the water/air as to generate a mass of water/air which similar to a Flying Slash is capable of hurting the opponents by means of tearing them apart with pressure and turbulence but which behaves more like a liquid than any flying slash can, known as a Flying Tear Attack for the practicers. *'Vint, Mille Lieues Sous Les Mers' (French: 20.000 Leagues Under the Sea) - A technique where the user will use Vint multiple times in a row but in such a manner as to be able to direct and alter the flying path of the Flying Tears so they converge around an opponent from many angles "crushing" them while tearing them apart. *'Vint, Éclaboussure' (French: Splash) - A technique where the user will use Vint but intentionally do it both right and wrong so as to cause it to disperse into a thousand droplets of Flying Tears and splash unto a wide area. *'Vint, Ouvre-Bouteille' (French: Bottle Opener) - A technique where the user will perform Vint but while also twisting their tail during or at the end of the movement causing the ensuing Flying Tear to spiral madly, deal even more damage and throw the opponent for a literal loop. *'Vint, Selection' (French: Wine Selection) - A technique where the user will perform another Vint technique and then quickly re-position themselves with Danse to intercept the Vint should it fail to hit the opponent to redirect it into the opponent again with a calculated slap of the tail, sending it stronger than before. This technique can be chained together multiple times. *'Vint, Service à la Française' (French: French Style Service) - A technique where the user will perform Vint in a circle around themselves and keep the Flying Tear spinning around the user in an expanding, it can be used as a defensive maneuver or as a area of effect attack by expanding the circle faster. **'Vint, Porcelaine Fine' (French: Fine China) - A follow up to Vint, Service à la Française where the user will manipulate the ringed flying tear and throw it like a Frisbee or a Chakram to cut up an opponent. **'Vint, L'argenterie' (French: Silverware) - A follow up to Vint, Service à la Française where the user will kick individual parts of the ring, separating them to create many smaller but considerable Flying Tears shaped like forks, knives and spoons. ''Secret Techniques *'Mermaid Savate Spéciale: Chanson, Chant des Baleines''' (French: Mermaid Savate Special: Siren Song, Whale Singing) - A close range technique where the user will swallow a large amount of water and keep it in the throat to serve as an echo chamber for the vocal chords. The user will then continuously produce vibrations into this water to build up power to finally release it at extremely close range hitting the opponent with an extremely powerful shockwave when they let the water escape their mouth again. 'Visuals' While using Merman Savate techniques, particularly Danse and Vint the user will seem to generate water from nothing but this is simply a visual side-effect of the techniques and the Flying Tears it creates. ''Trivia *This style is a rework of the old '''Un Jeu Pour Sirène' developed by User:Powerhouse411. *Several of the technique names are puns or references to french works. **The name of the Vint technique is a pun involving Vin (Wine) and Vent (Wind) which combined make Vint which is a possible form of the verbs: to be, to achieve and to arrive. It also closely resembles the french word for 20 (Vingt). **Both Vin(g)t mille lieues sous les mers and Tour du monde sous-marin are the title and subtitle of french writer Jules Verne's work. Category:Fighting Styles